Sightseeing on Earth
by Writes with Block
Summary: The sequel to my other LOTR fic Vacationing in Middle Earth. This time everyone's situtation is reversed. What will happen? Besides lots of elf groping?
1. And So Begins Another Day

Sightseeing on Earth  
  
(The sequel to Vacationing in Middle Earth)  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: So many people took the time to review and left me such wonderful reviews that I decided to write a sequel. I'd never planned to. In fact I never really planned on posting Vacationing but after a posted a Kenshin one shot for a friend and got such good reviews I thought it might be fun. And it was. It really really was. ^___^  
  
So here's the sequel. I'm not really sure where this is going to go. I'm pretty much playing it by ear. If you have ideas, comments, or just something you'd like to see in this fic leave me a nice review with your ideas and I'll see what I can do. ^___^  
  
Also to Spazjoslyn, I told everyone that if I got over a hundred reviews I would give the 100th person a price in thanks for their support. So Spazjoslyn, you were number 100. You get a prize. If you want me to write you something just email me and let's see what I can do.  
  
On with the first chapter of my very first sequel!!!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One: And So Begins Another Day  
  
Shawn clicked on the Internet icon, a bored look on her face. Next to her, Jo tilted her chair backward, chewing on the cap of her pen. It had been two weeks since their adventures in Middle Earth and high school life was nothing compared to what they had been through.  
  
"Wanna play Qbeez?" Shawn asked, her voice monotone.  
  
"Sure," Jo sighed. "Why not."  
  
Shawn clicked on the link and then let her head slid onto the table to wait for the game to load. "Where's Mrs. Havelka anyway? Class started ten minutes ago."  
  
"Does it make a difference?" Jo asked, letting her head loll onto the back of her chair.  
  
"Not really."  
  
The classroom door opened and the students suddenly started talking among themselves in quick, excited voices.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late," an oddly familiar voice said. "I got lost in the halls. Mrs. Havelka won't be here today. I am your substitute."  
  
"Is that?" Jo whispered to herself and looked up.  
  
The substitute was a young man with long pale blonde hair pulled back into a casual ponytail at the nape of his neck. A pair of small black headphones rested against his shoulders. A small, black, familiar MP3 player was cradled in his hands. He walked to the front of the class and put down a tattered, familiar bag down on the floor next to him.  
  
"I'm not sure how long your teacher will be out so I might be with you for quite sometime," he said with a shy grin. There was a murmur of appreciated from the female students. "I'm sure we'll get to know each other." He looked over at Shawn and Jo and gave them a wink before turning back to the class. "So, can anyone tell me what you've been up to lately?"  
  
"It can't be," Jo mumbled.  
  
"Its Haldir!" Shawn squealed.  
  
*********  
  
Jo grabbed Shawn and held her back against her chair.  
  
"Lemme go! I want Haldir!"  
  
"Yeah. We all know but not right now."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, partially because we're back home and there are laws against that kinda thing. Second, I think we're going to be in allot of trouble really soon."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"First of all he shouldn't be here. If our presence in his world threatened to destroy it his in ours will probably do the same thing. Second of all if he's here Gandalf might be too."  
  
"I say we run and hide. Quickly. With Haldir."  
  
"Lets just wait 'til the end of class. Then we can talk to him alone."  
  
A broad smile broke out on Shawn's face and then disappeared. "You're gonna be there too huh?"  
  
Jo ignored her comment and sank back into her chair. "It pretty much looks like he knows what he's doing. He's hiding his ears and all. I wonder how long he's been here and how he got here."  
  
"He's got the Riot. It must have something to do with that," Shawn said sagely. "The link between our world and his."  
  
"But if the Riot is here how is he going to get back?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Lucas asked, leaning over to look at Shawn's computer screen.  
  
"Nothing!" they answered in unison.  
  
"Just ogling pictures of David Beckham," Shawn said casually.  
  
Lucas nodded and turned back to his computer.  
  
"That was close," Shawn chuckled.  
  
"No kidding. We gotta be careful about what we say."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We can't let anyone know where he's from."  
  
"Have to be careful there. Have to be careful here. All rules and no groping!"  
  
"Lower your voice," Jo hissed, glancing at the classmates who were giving them odd looks. "You wanna get us in trouble? Again?"  
  
"This one is hardly my fault. I didn't do anything."  
  
"Who's Riot got left behind?"  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"If I recall correctly you said opening the closet door and getting us blasted into Middle Earth in the first place was an accident as well."  
  
Shawn shrugged and turned to moon over Haldir.  
  
Jo rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer but she didn't even glance at the screen. 'Oh crap we're in trouble. What do they do in fanfics when this kinda stuff happens? I have to have read one like this before. Come on! Think!'  
  
After several moments of intense thought the only thing that she came up with was a slight headache and the vague need to pee.  
  
She joined Shawn in watching Haldir. He moved lithely among the rows of tables and computers, stopping to talk quietly with a student every so often. His gaze often wandered back to them though and he would wink slyly.  
  
"He's so hot!" Shawn squealed. "Got my souvenir after all!"  
  
The bell rang and Jo grabbed Shawn before she could sprint across the room.  
  
"But you said!" Shawn whined.  
  
"Act natural," Jo said under her breath as she gathered her school bag.  
  
"Bye Jo! Bye Shawn!" Lucas called.  
  
"Bye!" the girls called, following him out the door.  
  
They doubled back and ran back into the computer lab. Haldir was sitting on the teacher's desk, waiting for them.  
  
"Hello miladies," he greeted as Shawn wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Empty and strangely quiet have my days been since you left."  
  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything like that but what are you doing here?" Jo asked.  
  
"Leave Haldir-pookums alone."  
  
"It was quite by accident that I came to be here. I picked up this music box to show it to the others and suddenly we were here?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes. Myself, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and the two hobbits."  
  
Jo's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You're all here? Where? How long?"  
  
"We arrived just this morning. We found a change of clothing and tracked you girls here. We hope that you can provide us with lodgings."  
  
"Come stay with me! At my house! In my room!"  
  
"Down Shawn," Jo mumbled. "Oh crap. We're in trouble again."  
  
"If trouble is this sexy then bring trouble on!"  
  
*********  
  
So there's the first chapter. Hope you like it. Don't think its very good myself. It kinda sucks. Oh well. Its just the first one. I'm sure I'll go better later one. Please read and review cause I still have plagues. 


	2. What Would You Do?

Sightseeing on Middle Earth  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two: What Would You Do?  
  
"So explain this to me," Jo said, walking back from the door that she had closed and secured shut with a door pushed up into the knob. "How did you end up here? I'm there's allot of other places you could have gone. Seems like a big coincidence to me."  
  
"Something from our world is here with you. Gandalf used it as a signal to follow."  
  
"Something from their world?" Shawn asked suspiciously, turning to look at Jo. "Like what?"  
  
"Our clothes," Jo answered swiftly.  
  
"No. It was not that. Close contact with you has rubbed off all the residue from our world. It was something else. Something small."  
  
"Something else?" Shawn growled.  
  
Jo suddenly found the roof very interesting and whistled softly to herself as she studied the ceiling tiles. Feeling Shawn's eyes boring into the back of her neck she swept her eyes across the floor and studied the toes of her sneakers.  
  
"Do you know what it might be?" Shawn asked Haldir, not turning to look at the elf.  
  
"A cloth perhapse. Something small."  
  
"How small?"  
  
"Small enough to keep on your person. That is why we were delivered here at your school."  
  
"Something small enough to fit in a book bag?" Shawn asked, pointing at the school bag Jo had on her back.  
  
"Most certainly milady."  
  
Shawn lunged at Jo's bag and the other girl danced away, weaving in and out of the rows of computer desks.  
  
"Let me explain!" Jo shouted, holding her hands up in a placating gesture. She ignored Shawn's growl and continued, "Its the flag from the gate at Rohan. The one that fell off."  
  
"You told me you didn't have anything. Liar!"  
  
"That's not true," Jo said, slipping her bag off her shoulders. "When I told you I didn't have anything it was true at the time. I forgot that I had it."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Its true. Allot of stuff happened between there and when we got home and I forgot. When we got back from DCI I found it buried in the bottom of my bag."  
  
"We went through the bags on the bus ride back home. Why didn't you find it then?"  
  
"It was inside an empty M&M bag. I almost threw it away."  
  
Shawn studied her for a long moment, her eyes narrowed. "And you have it with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Jo mumbled. When Shawn snatched the bag away Jo let it go. "Its not there." She reached into her back pocket and pulled it out. "Its the only thing I've got. Honest."  
  
"And you didn't tell me." Shawn sniffled. "I thought you were my best friend."  
  
"You are. I just." Jo paused and her eye brows scrunched up. "Why do I keep falling for your fake tears routine?"  
  
Shawn shrugged. "Yer just gullible," she said and pranced back to Haldir. "So where are the other guys? They aren't lurking around the school are they?"  
  
"That's a mob I don't wanna get caught in."  
  
"No. They are waiting in that strange arena of yours. A large field with writing on it."  
  
"The football field," Jo translated. "You ought to go back there and wait with them."  
  
"Yeah. Give us like five minutes and we'll have all our stuff ready to go."  
  
"Um," Jo said.  
  
"If you're telling me that we're not leaving with them right now I'm never talking to you again."  
  
"If we disappear from one class to the other we're going to be in trouble. We can't draw any attention to ourselves."  
  
Shawn huffed and latched onto Haldir's arm.  
  
"We've only got two classes left. As soon as we're done will take them somewhere."  
  
"Preferably to eat," Haldir spoke up suddenly. "We are all hungry, not only the hobbits."  
  
"Yeah okay," Jo replied with a distracted air. "You guys just lay low and don't go investigate anything no matter how interesting it is. And stay away from cars."  
  
"Cars?"  
  
"Big shiny things that move and make loud noises?"  
  
"Oh yes. Those beasts."  
  
"Yeah. Don't go near those unless we're with you."  
  
"So Aragorn was right. They are dangerious."  
  
"Yeah. They really are. Cummon Shawn we have to go to class."  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? We'll take them straight to your house after school."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Swear it. Just go to class please!"  
  
"All right," she pouted and wrapped her arms around Haldir's waist. "I'll see you soon pookey."  
  
"Go back to the stadium with the others. We'll be there in less than an hour," Jo said to Haldir as they walked out of the room together. "Keep Merry and Pip from running off."  
  
"You will be in much trouble if our presence here is discovered?" Haldir questioned, walking silently down the stairwell.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Jo paused. What would happen if they were found out? Would anyone believe them? And if someone believed them then that someone would have to believe that they had just recently gotten back from Middle Earth. And if someone believed them then that someone could help hide them.  
  
"Well?" Haldir prompted, bringing Jo back to the present.  
  
"It just isn't a good idea. You'll be fine. Just watch those hobbits."  
  
"Of course milay," Haldir said. He paused to kiss Shawn's hand and then slipped out of the side door.  
  
"You better be right about this," Shawn growled, pointing a finger a Jo. "My Haldir pookems is here and I'm going to English. This really sucks."  
  
"See you in a bit," Jo said and jogged off to sociology. She shifted the greater portion of her mind to thinking up an excuse that would get her out of trouble with Mrs. Borrer for being late but in the back of her mind she continued to roll her genius idea around, studying it from all angles.  
  
"I think I know where to take them," she mumbled to herself and opened the classroom door.  
  
*******  
  
So hey there's the second chapter. I know people have been waiting for it so I braved my crappy looking screen and TERRIBLY slooooooooooooooow dial-up connection to get it to you. You should thank me. Not really. You should probably thank the chocolate my sister bought me. Chocolate is a very effective muse. I'm going to start writing the third chapter as soon as this one is loaded and it might be posted tonight tomorrow morning at the latest. Please review. Thanks!  
  
Jo 


	3. The Ingenious Plan

Sightseeing on Earth  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three: The Ingenious Plan  
  
Jo dropped her bag on the table, nodding hello to Kil and looked around for something to do. The thing about being an office aid was it you never knew when there was going to be work that needed to be done. The past couple of days had been blessedly empty of responsibility but now Jo wanted some excuse to leave the office and stay gone for a long period of time without having someone question her absence. The last thing she need was more questions.  
  
"I need someone to run this package out to the field house," Mrs. Winters said.  
  
This was exactly the chance she needed but Jo didn't want to look to anxious. That would make questions too.  
  
"Its yer turn," Kil mumbled and then laid his head down on the desk.  
  
"Thanks allot," Jo grumbled back at him, taking the package. She walked calmly, lazily, from the office but the minute she was out of sight she took off sprinting down the hallway. She ran down to the debate room and knocked lightly on the open door frame.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Holly Ford needs to come down to the office," she said, trying to not sound winded. Holly gave her a weird look but Jo refused to look at her until the teacher nodded and they were out of the room.  
  
"What's up? You guys got free food in there?" Holly asked.  
  
"We're not going there," Jo said, steering her toward the gym.  
  
"O....kay. Where are we going?"  
  
"Outside. Hold on a sec." Jo went into the councilor's office, pretended she didn't know where the box was supposed to go, and hurried back out, grabbing Holly's arm and dragging her down the hall.  
  
"Dude, are you okay? You didn't eat that apple I gave you, did you?"  
  
"Its not about that apple. And I wouldn't eat that thing anyway. It was growing fur."  
  
"So, then, what's up?"  
  
"I gotta tell you something and I'm not sure yer gonna believe me but I need you in on this or its not going to work."  
  
"Are we finally toppling that damn podium?"  
  
"What podium?"  
  
"The one out on the band field. We've been talking about it for years."  
  
"No," Jo answered. "Not yet anyway. We can't until someone organizes the resistance. No this is allot more serious than that. And allot weirder."  
  
"Where are we going?" Holly asked as they walked past the gym.  
  
"Outside. To the football field."  
  
"Why would we wanna go out there?"  
  
"Oh there's a good reason. Trust me."  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what this is about?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Jo stopped and started explaining. "Remember when we went to DCI and Shawn and I were acting weird all morning?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's cause we weren't actually there."  
  
"I could have told you that."  
  
"Not only mental. Physically. I'm not really sure why you guys think we were there or anything but we weren't. We were in Middle Earth."  
  
"You did eat that apple."  
  
"I'm not kidding you. Want the full story?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Then I'm gonna take you to the nurse."  
  
"Whatever. Okay so I spent the night over at Shawn's the day before DCI. We were getting ready to go to sleep and we heard this weird hiccuping noise coming from Shawn's closet. So she opened it and we ended up in Middle Earth. We were there for a really, really long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"From Fangorn forest to the end. We went everywhere. Rohan, Helm's Deep, Gondor. Shawn even saved Haldir at Helm's Deep. Since we all ready knew what was going to happen I told everyone that we had the power of fore sight and they believed me. I became a sort of ambassador of Gondor and Shawn did the same for Lorien Then I ended up being Faramir's baby sitter and then Gandalf tried to take us to Mordor but this elf named Morwen, who looks allot like you before you cut your hair, sent us back home and we ended up with you guys at DCI. So its been like two weeks since we got back and then Haldir showed up in our computer class and he's here with Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin."  
  
Holly stared at her for a long moment in silence when she had finished her story. "Are you still taking those little white pills?"  
  
Surprised by the question Jo mumbled, "Yeah."  
  
"Did you take them today?"  
  
"This morning yeah."  
  
"How many cokes have you had?"  
  
"Uh, none. I drank orange juice with lunch."  
  
"And you only took one today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you didn't eat the apple?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You didn't eat those candies out of my bag did you?"  
  
"I'm not crazy."  
  
"Yeah right. Let's go see the nurse now. She knows you pretty well by now."  
  
"I freak out one time and you guys never let me live it down."  
  
"Have you listened to anything you've just said?"  
  
"I know it this sounds crazy but I've got proof." She dug in her pocket and pulled out the flag from Rohan. "See? Look at it."  
  
"Yeah," Holly said, a grin spreading across her face, "this looks exactly like the one from the movie. Where'd you get this? Ebay?"  
  
"I got it from Rohan. When it feel from the gate."  
  
"Maybe you caught West Nile. The mosquitoes were pretty bad last night."  
  
"I've got even more proof. Its out at the football stadium. Cummon. You'll have to believe me after this."  
  
"Well.....if you try anything weird I'll just kick you in the shins and run."  
  
"Fine. Cummon." She hurried to the stadium, looking around. "Hey! You guys! I gotta talk to you about something!"  
  
"I don't see anyone coming Jo."  
  
"I know I told you to hid but I really need you to come out here and met a friend of mine!"  
  
"If she is a friend then it is all right."  
  
Jo and Holly jumped in surprise.  
  
"Gandalf! Stop doing the creepy sneaking up thing."  
  
"Creepy?"  
  
The girls jumped again.  
  
"I hate you all," Jo mumbled to Aragorn.  
  
"I am very happy to see you as well," Aragorn said, giving Jo a hug.  
  
"What the crap?" Holly mumbled. "Yer letting someone hug you?"  
  
"I think we have more pressing matters at hand," Jo mumbled.  
  
********  
  
Two chapters in one night. I'm impressed with myself. This old computer isn't all that bad except for the fact that its really freaking slow. It was always a good compy. It'll always have a special place in my heart. *huggles old compy* So the reason for Holly being in on everything will be made clear in the next chapter. Read and review please. Thanks!  
  
Jo 


	4. The Plot Thickens Yeah Right

Sightseeing on Earth  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four: And the Plot Thickens (yeah right)  
  
"So you were telling the truth," Holly said, poking at Aragorn's clothes.  
  
"Leave him alone," Jo said, slapping her hand away from the Ranger. "Why are you not freaked out more by all of this?"  
  
Holly shrugged. "You remember that night we were lighting firecrackers and we didn't put that bomb in all the way and it exploded a couple of inches away from our ears?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the night that your sister almost killed me with that Roman candle."  
  
"Ever since then I haven't really been freaked out by anything."  
  
"Yeah we did almost kill ourselves with that one."  
  
The girls nodded, contemplating the past.  
  
"I think there are more pressing issues at hands girls. Perhapse the reason why you brought your friend to meet us."  
  
"Oh yeah. Holly has a place you guys can stay."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"You bet. Of course. Your house is empty for most of the day. Its the perfect place to hide them."  
  
"Them? How many are there?"  
  
"Well Gandalf and Aragorn obviously. Haldir, Legolas, Merry, and Pip."  
  
"You expect me to hide six people in my house? I know I always told you that my mom wouldn't notice if you moved in but I think she'll notice this."  
  
"The barn. There's allot of room out there. It'll be perfect. They can spend the nights out there and hide out in empty room downstairs. If anyone goes in they can hide in the closets."  
  
"And you really think this is going to work?"  
  
"Why not? Everything else I've thought up this far has."  
  
"Uh....I guess if you think they won't get into any trouble."  
  
"They'll be fine," Jo said with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"Are you even going to ask me?"  
  
"I hadn't planned on it," Jo said quickly. "Well now that we've got all of that taken care of we'd better get back to class. You guys hide out and just wait for a little while longer. Shawn and me and Holly will come and get you once we're dismissed."  
  
"I hope you remember your promise to Shawn," Haldir said, appearing suddenly. "You said that you would take us to her dwelling."  
  
"You give her a hug and I'll steer the car down Holly's street. She'll never notice. Where are the hobbits?"  
  
"We told them that if they didn't stay out of sight on of those noisy beasts would eat them," Aragorn said casually.  
  
"You are a very cruel individual," Jo pointed out. Then she gave Holly a shove back in the direction of the school. "We'll be back soon. Stay out of sight."  
  
"What exactly are we going to do once we get them to my place?" Holly asked.  
  
"I don't plan that far in the future."  
  
"Its less then twenty minutes away."  
  
"In twenty-nine minutes I'll have a plan. Thanks allot Holly," Jo called, waving as she sprinted down the hallway.  
  
"Did I eat that apple?" Holly mumbled and walked back to her class.  
  
And yet another update. I'm impressed with myself. I think it was the chocolate bars I had earlier. If that's true there's going to be allot more updates for awhile cause tomorrow is Halloween. Too bad I'm too old to go trick or treating. Me and my litter brother are going to sit around eating the candy we're supposed to hand out to the trick or treaters and watch Darkness Falls. Silly movie.  
  
And the thank you list!!!!! Thank you very much too:  
  
Chrystyna  
  
Cassie-bear-01  
  
aquitaineg  
  
Ainu Laire  
  
CheerCheerBubblegum  
  
Menegliniel  
  
Sorceress-of-Sangolia  
  
giveGodtheglory (thank you again for the proof reading)  
  
AND  
  
Coolio02  
  
And thank you for your comfort. It is you who has gotten me through this rough time. I hope for my computers eventually recovery. ^___^  
  
Jo 


	5. Moving In

Sightseeing on Earth  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! (think of the sea gulls from finding nemo ^_^)  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Five: Moving In  
  
"Are you certain it won't eat us?" Merry asked, glancing around the confines of the car fearfully. Both hobbits had to thrown into the car, one by Jo and the other by Aragorn, and now refused to sit still. "It sounds hungry."  
  
"It keeps rumbling," Pippin added.  
  
"It won't eat you," Jo said once again, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you do this often?" Legolas asked, pushing Haldir's elbow from his face so he could speak.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Jo, and the two hobbits had been forced to sit in the back seat after Holly called shot gun. Shawn had volunteered her lap for Haldir to sit on but Holly and Jo figured they'd live longer if he didn't and so he was shoved in the back seat with everyone else. The hobbits were sitting on the floor of the car next to Jo and everyone else had squeezed themselves on to the seat. The only one who looked comfortable Jo. She had her legs pulled up against her chest, her school bag in her lap and her chin resting on her knees.  
  
"None of this bothers you?" Aragorn asked incrediously, shoving Legolas back against the door in an attempt to pull his leg out from under Haldir.  
  
"I've been in band for four years and I'm one of seven kids. If this bothered me I would have snapped a long time ago," Jo answered smugly. It was quite fun having all these honor bound men around. Out of respect for the fact that she was a girl they gave her as much seating room as possible.  
  
"Uh....Jo," Holly mumbled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Its time."  
  
"Oh right. Haldir! Evasive maneuvers!"  
  
Haldir sprang forward, which didn't matter much because he was all ready shoved up against the driver's seat, and hugged Shawn. Holly grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the left, making the car swerve dangerously. Everyone in the car swung to the left, grabbing onto whatever was close in fear. The car straightened out, Haldir sat back, Holly let go of the wheel and things went back to normal.  
  
"I can't believe that worked," Holly whispered, turning around to talk to Jo.  
  
"All of my ideas work. I don't know why. But they do."  
  
"Even that time we scraped all the heads off the matches and lit them in that tin cup?"  
  
"It lit up the way I said it would."  
  
"But the cup got so hot we couldn't take it somewhere to douse it."  
  
"Never said all of my ideas were good one and wasn't that partly your idea anyway?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
The rest of the way to Holly's was uneventful. They go out of the car, which consisted of Holly opening on of the passenger doors and watching as everyone fell out. She chuckled as everyone fell into her dirt driveway and turned to go into the garage.  
  
Jo, who was sitting against the unopened door, jumped out of the car cheerfully and headed for the house too. She was stopped by Shawn who grabbed her arm and whirled her around.  
  
"I know what you did," she hissed. "If you get between me and Haldir I swear I'm going to take you out. And not on a date."  
  
Jo watched her friend walk to Holly's house and sighed. "I think I was in less danger in Middle Earth," she said to herself and walked to the house, grabbing the hobbits as she did so. "You want something to drink?" she asked Holly, walking over to the fridge.  
  
"Juice," Holly answered, going into the house to see if anyone was there.  
  
Jo gathered some sodas and shut the door. Haldir, Legolas, and Gandalf were staring at the fridge avidly. Aragorn was off poking at the motorcycle. The hobbits had all ready run into the house.  
  
"Uh, you guys want a drink?" Jo asked, offering them a soda.  
  
"What is this box that keeps these containers cold?" Haldir asked, taking a Pepsi bottle from her.  
  
"Its called a fridge. Its supposed to keep stuff cold. And that's called a coke. Its supposed to be kept cold."  
  
"How does it work?" Gandalf asked, touching the fridge lightly. "I see no source of magic."  
  
"Its not magic. You plug that cord into the wall socket and it starts working."  
  
"Then the magic is in that box?" Legolas asked, sounding proud of his logic.  
  
"No. That's where the electricity comes from?"  
  
"Lec-city?" Haldir asked, his eyebrows drawn together.  
  
"Yeah. Its currents and stuff like that."  
  
"Like ocean currents?" Gandalf asked, obviously confused.  
  
"No," Jo mumbled. "The wall socket is connected to a power plant." She paused, looking at everyone's confused faces. "And that's where the magic comes from."  
  
They all nodded sagely, satisfied with her explanation.  
  
"A very organized way of using magic," Gandalf praised.  
  
"Yup. Lets go inside." She herded them in and turned to look at Aragorn. He was staring at the motorcycle with a stony expression on his face. "Aragorn?"  
  
"I want my juice."  
  
"Here," Jo said, handing the juice to Holly. "Aragorn?"  
  
"Will it eat me?"  
  
"The motorcycle?" Holly asked, sipping her juice.  
  
"Is that what this beast is called?"  
  
"Yeah. And it might eat you," Jo answered.  
  
"It is the devil."  
  
"A devil?" Aragorn asked, reaching for where his sword normally would have been.  
  
"Yeah. When you turn it on it says 'I am the devil'."  
  
"She's not lying. I heard it once."  
  
"And you allow devils to live in your home?" Aragorn asked, backing away from the motorcycle carefully.  
  
"Wait until you meet the cat," Jo chuckled and Holly shook her head.  
  
Inside the house Shawn had shown the elves the television, Gandalf had his head in the freezer, Pip was playing with the flush toilet, and Merry had found the cat. He had it by the tail and was spinning it in circles on the kitchen floor.  
  
"That's what we do with her," Holly said.  
  
"Watch out cause she'll try to eat your face," Jo warned.  
  
Merry squeaked and ran away, taking refuge on the stairs.  
  
"We do that too," Jo chuckled and went to rescue Pippin from the toilet.  
  
"You want something to eat?" Holly asked Gandalf as he wandered around the kitchen.  
  
"You have many of those wall sockets as Jo called them. You can use as much magic as you want?"  
  
"Whatever works best," Holly answered, steering Gandalf into the living room.  
  
"Do those people stay in this box all the time?" Haldir asked, tapping the TV screen.  
  
"That's so cute," Shawn squealed, glomping him.  
  
"How do they get out?" Legolas asked, trying to open the top of the TV.  
  
"Its magic," Jo said, dragging Pippin out of the bathroom and throwing him on the couch. "You plug it into the wall and the magic projects images of people on to the screen. They're not actually in there or anything."  
  
"I have never heard of magic like this," Gandalf said, sitting down in a nearby chair.  
  
"We're advanced," Shawn answered happily.  
  
"Wow!" Pippin shouted as the channel on the TV changed. He was holding the remote, staring at it with wide eyes. He pushed the button again, laughing as the images on the screen changed.  
  
"Stop watching that," Jo said, turning off the TV. "You'll rot your brain. Time for all of you to go outside where you belong. Its almost time for Holly's mom to get home."  
  
"Let's go," Holly said, herding everyone outside.  
  
"Anyone seen Aragorn or Merry?" Jo asked and something crashed to the floor upstairs. "I got it," Jo said and hurried up the stairs.  
  
Aragorn and Merry were in Holly's mom's room, staring at the computer. The keyboard was lying on the floor.  
  
"What is this?" Aragorn asked, touching the screen lightly.  
  
"A devil." The ranger and the hobbit jumped away from the computer. "Time for you guys to go outside."  
  
********  
  
"I do not think there are any devils here," Aragorn said and sat down.  
  
"Not a single one," Jo said.  
  
"She's here," Shawn called from the house.  
  
"You guys stay here and don't go to the house unless one of comes and gets you. Okay?"  
  
"Anything you say my lady," Aragorn replied.  
  
Jo jogged back to the garage where Shawn and Holly were waiting. "I told them to hide out."  
  
"I really hope this works," Holly replied as they went into the house. "Cause if it doesn't I'm taking you to Mexico and selling you on the black market."  
  
"Don't mind as long as you get a good price."  
  
*******  
  
Today was my very first day of real work. I was on the register all day today. Well, most of the day. The register broke down after near the end of my shift but it wasn't my fault. I was only $2.44 short when I counted out. I think that's pretty good considering today was the first time I've ever worked a register in my entire live. Yea me! *throws a small party*  
  
I don't like this chapter very much. Its freakishly long, three pages on the word processor, but I still don't like it. Not really sure what I don't like. Maybe it moves from one thing to another too quickly. I think that's what it is. Oh well. I needed a chapter and here it is. I'll have more fun with modern appliances later. So I hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
And here's the thank you list. A big thank you to:  
  
Sorceress-of-Sangolia  
  
Priestess of Anubis  
  
rlenavamprye14  
  
giveGodtheglory (i'm not sure if we would have died but we could have been seriously injured. when i'm thirty i'm going to look back on my life and wondered how i'd survived)  
  
Coolio02  
  
PrincessEvenstar  
  
aquitaineq (sorry i misspelled yer name. There's a little line that runs threw it and i couldn't tell if it were a 'q' or a 'g')  
  
AND  
  
crecy (i love the soundtracks too ^___^) 


	6. The Dangers of the 21st Century

Sightseeing on Earth  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: My fanfiction is but a paltry sum. That's why I have a job ^__^  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Six: The Dangers of the 21st Century  
  
The fridge in the garage was open. Empty soda bottles and juice boxes littered the ground. As they moved inside they say empty food wrappers and more bottles. Couch cushions were strewn across the floor and the remote control was hanging from the ceiling fan. The cat was trapped in what looked like a large Tupperware box with holes poked in the lid. The TV was off its stand and sitting on the floor. The VCR was lying in several places across the living room and on the stairs.  
  
"What the crap?" Holly mumbled.  
  
"You can say that again," Shawn responded.  
  
"What the crap?"  
  
"I tried to catch that cat for four hours," Jo said, tapping the Tupperware.  
  
"I think there are more important issues at hand," Holly growled. "My mom's gonna kill me when she sees this."  
  
"If she even notices it," Shawn said and Holly nodded.  
  
"You are back!"  
  
The girls turned in time to watch Haldir jump down the stairs and rush to Shawn to hug her. The elf's hair was in disarray and he couldn't seem to stand still.  
  
"Is he on something?" Holly asked.  
  
"Whatever was in those bottles did this to him," Aragorn replied, walking down the stairs calmly. "That dark, bubbly liquid you called coke."  
  
"How many did he drink?"  
  
"Two of the brown ones and seven of the green ones."  
  
"Seven? He drank seven Mountain Dews in one day?" Jo asked, amazed. "I've only ever managed three and I could have rowed myself to the moon in canoe after all that."  
  
Haldir took Shawn's hands in his and started dancing around the room, singing cheerfully to himself in Elvish.  
  
"At least he's in tune," Holly commented.  
  
"True. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"The hobbits are sleeping upstairs and Gandalf followed Legolas."  
  
"Followed?" all three girls asked in unison.  
  
"He drank all the cans of that green liquid in the box and then suddenly took off."  
  
"An entire box of Mountain Dew? How much soda did you drink?"  
  
"None," Aragorn replied smugly. "It must be a spell if it has this kind of effect on the Elven kind."  
  
"Not exactly," Jo mumbled.  
  
"But it'll work for me," Holly interrupted. "Someone needs to clean this mess up."  
  
"Yes milady!" Haldir shouted. He abandoned his impromptu dancing, gave Holly a sharp salute, and hurried about the room, picking up various objects. He continued to sing to himself loudly.  
  
"How long do you think that'll keep him occupied?" Jo asked Shawn.  
  
She shrugged. "We should probably go find Legolas and Gandalf in the meantime."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
The girls grimaced, Aragorn started and reached for his sword, and Haldir continued to sing and clean.  
  
"Don't let him go outside," Jo said, giving Aragorn a push and following Holly to the door.  
  
"Hey David," Holly greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"I noticed the guys in your driveway. You guys going to a ren fair or something?"  
  
"My driveway?" Holly asked, stepping outside. Legolas was staggering around in the driveway and Gandalf was watching him, chuckling to himself. "I'll get them."  
  
"Or is it a con?" David asked.  
  
"Ren fair," Jo answered quickly.  
  
"I didn't know one was coming up. Where at?"  
  
"Not here in Texas. In Colorado," Jo answered quickly. "Those guys are Holly's cousins and her mom made the costumes so they decided to come out here and pick them up."  
  
"Wow," David whistled. "Her mom is really good."  
  
"She's gonna make us some costumes too," Shawn said.  
  
"That's cool. Think she'd do one for me?"  
  
"I'm sure she would."  
  
"Well, I gotta go work. Ask her for me?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Thanks guys. Later," David said and walked back to his car with a wave.  
  
"Later," Jo and Shawn shouted in unison.  
  
"I didn't even noticed they changed their clothes back," Shawn said, watching Holly coral Legolas into the garage.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't get caught."  
  
"Its kinda far fetched you know. Makes more sense that they're from a con then from Middle Earth."  
  
Jo nodded. "Don't let him have any more soda," she shouted to Holly.  
  
"Haldir pookums!"  
  
********  
  
Short pointless and yet at the same time kinda funny. Well our computer is back. *hugs compy* Now I can go back and download Amvs. *drool*  
  
Lookit all the people from my life that I can add into the story without them being a main character. I should probably tell people that I'm doing that. They may want to know. ~-^  
  
Shawn left me a review the other day and she said I made her seem mean. Shawn's not mean, far from it. She's just very.....territorial. But if I was chasing after an elf I would be too. ^__^  
  
And the thank you list. A big thank you too:  
  
Sorceress-of-Sangolia  
  
rlenavampyre14 (interesting *plots*)  
  
Priestess of Anubis  
  
giveGodtheglory (11?! You beat me. No one has ever beaten me. The only other person I know with as many siblings as me is a guy I went to school with. You win this round.)  
  
breeNbloom  
  
Midnight-Insomniac1532 (thank you very much. This is the first serious review i've gotten in awhile ^_^)  
  
Shawn (hope you like the elf groping)  
  
AND  
  
Coolio02  
  
Its almost time for Return of the King!!!!!!!! ^________________^ It comes out on my b-day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!! 


	7. The Explaination

Sightseeing on Earth  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: My fanfiction is but a paltry sum. That's why I have a job ^__^  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Seven: The Explanation  
  
"Hey Haldir," Shawn said.  
  
"Yes milady," the elf answered.  
  
"I gotta question for you."  
  
"Ask anything of me."  
  
"How exactly did you end up being our sub at school?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I was wondering that too," Jo said.  
  
Haldir took another bite off his piece of pizza, his face blank. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Its just kinda weird. You don't exactly look like a teacher."  
  
"Yer too cute to be a teacher," Shawn said, playing with his hair.  
  
Haldir shifted uncomfortably in his seat and didn't answer.  
  
"What did you do?" Jo asked, eying the elf.  
  
"What do you mean milady?" Haldir asked but he didn't quite look her in the eye.  
  
"Yer up to something. I know that look."  
  
"If you will pardon me milady I am not quite sure what you are getting at."  
  
"I've got three siblings under the age of twelve. I know when someone's trying to hide something." Jo leaned in close to the elf. "What exactly did you do?"  
  
"Nothing milady," Haldir said, looking down at his cup of ramen noddles.  
  
"What did you do?" Jo demanded, glaring at Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"Not me milady," Legolas said. "I had nothing to do with it. I assure you."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Aragorn held his hands up in a gesture of innocence, his mouth to full of noodles to speak.  
  
"It was you and Gandalf wasn't it?"  
  
"You oughta be a cop," Shawn chuckled. "Yer good at the interrogation thing."  
  
"Thanks," Jo beamed before turning back to the guilty elf. "Spill the story."  
  
"It was not my fault milady," Haldir insisted. "You must believe me."  
  
"Like I've never heard that line before. Out with it elf."  
  
"Gandalf felt that it would be in our best interest, and yours, if we found you ask quickly as possible."  
  
"You could have waited outside," Holly pointed out.  
  
"That is exactly what I said but he would not listen to me. He insisted that we waste no time in contacting you."  
  
"What did you do?" Holly asked. "And was is this the first time I've heard about all this?"  
  
"Didn't seem important at the time," Jo answered and gave Haldir the evil eye.  
  
"Well, we wanted to get into your academy..."  
  
"Our what?" Holly asked.  
  
"The school dude."  
  
"Oh right. Keep going."  
  
"So we discovered the name of your teacher at the reception desk."  
  
"The what now?"  
  
"Front office."  
  
"Oh. Continue."  
  
"And we found her in the hallway."  
  
"And then?"  
  
Haldir scratched the back of his head. "Well.....I....We...."  
  
"Out with it!"  
  
"I lightly tapped her on the back of the head with Gandalf's staff."  
  
"You what?" Shawn asked.  
  
"You hit her on the head?"  
  
"With a stick?"  
  
"Yes," Haldir answered, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Yeah but that wouldn't have stopped her from going to class, would it?" Holly asked.  
  
"It wouldn't milady. Unless she was unconscious?"  
  
"You knocked the computer teacher unconscious?" Jo and Shawn shouted at the same time.  
  
"Yes miladies."  
  
"You do realize that's a felony!"  
  
"Of course." Haldir paused. "What is a felony?"  
  
"We're going to get arrested," Jo groaned, her forehead hitting the table hard.  
  
"Did she see you?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Of course not. Elves move without a sound."  
  
"You better not have brought fugitives to my house," Holly said to Jo.  
  
"Why me?" Jo mumbled.  
  
"My cute little elf is a felon. How cute!"  
  
**********  
  
Ah very short. Its time for Inuyasha. I can't be bothered to write any more. I get my first paycheck on Thursday. *dances* I'm so happy. I'm going to buy manga. Lots of manga. And a new PDA. Yea!!! *runs away happily*  
  
And the thank you list. A big thank you too:  
  
Sorceress_of_Sangolia  
  
Ainu Laire  
  
CheerCheerBubblegum  
  
giveGodtheglory  
  
breeNbloom  
  
saiyan-girl-cheetah (there's yer answer ^_^)  
  
Coolio02  
  
Shawn (CALL ME CALL ME!!!)  
  
PrincessEvenstar  
  
crazzymonkey 


End file.
